


Families

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: How to bag and keep a Vulcan [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "Jim Kirk, Coitus Interrupter" and "Jim Kirk, Relationship Genius".)</p><p>Kirk is oversharing, again. Bones suffers, again. Spock is pregnant and bossy. And still wants sex. Then there's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Families

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone, although reading the first two fics in this series might help with the understanding of this. And it might turn into a longer fic, I'm not sure yet...
> 
> Oh, and translations for Vulcan phrases are at the bottom.

Leonard is rummaging through his desk when Jim barges into the room. He ignores his best friend’s sigh and the way he’s flopping down into the chair.  He knows he saw the report here earlier, why can’t he find it? Chapel has probably taken it, the woman has no respect at all for her CMO, and steals his reports all the time, and she’s not in the least bit intimidated if he yells at her, and…

“Hey Bones?”

“What?” he murmurs distractedly, still looking for his report, dammit Chapel! Every crew member is intimidated by him, why not his head nurse, too?

“You could have told me that Spock’s sex drive would increase that much after he got pregnant.”

Leonard rolls his eyes, annoyed. “I really don’t know why you keep telling me about these kinds of things when I told you time and again that I don’t wanna know about it! And I did tell you.”

“Oh no, you told me I should be prepared for Spock wanting more attention! I thought you meant flowers or candy or something, I didn’t know you were talking about that kind of attention!”

“Oh, you poor kid. You have a partner who loves you and wants to have sex with you, how horrible for you! Damn, your life is just awful, isn’t it?”

“You’re a real friend, Bones, thanks. Here I am, telling you my problems, and you mock me. I’m hurt!”

The kid pouts at him, Leonard snorts and cuffs him on the back of the head while walking towards his shelf, still looking for that report. “Shut up kid, you’re happy. You have a husband, you have two little hobgoblins on the way, your kids are healthy and Spock’s healthy, what more could you want?”

Jim grins suddenly. “Yeah, you’re right. Life’s pretty great right now! Oh, by the way, we decided the names for the little ones today. Wanna hear?”

“Sure,” Leonard is distracted, that report _has_ to be somewhere, dammit! “I’m guessing some kind of unpronounceable Vulcan names like S’Tvaatch or something?”

“Nope!” Jim laughs, “Way better. T’Pala Nyota for the girl, and if you want, if you agree to be godfather, Solin Leonard for our son?”

Leonard freezes. “S-Solin Leonard?” He turns around and looks at Jim. The kid is smiling widely, eyes glowing, and he fidgets a little as he waits for Leonard’s answer.

“Yeah, if you want to?”

A lump appears in his throat, and Leonard has to swallow several times before he can speak. “I want to, yeah, I want to be godfather. I’d love to, thanks, kid.”

His eyes prickle and he wipes at them angrily and embarrassed. He’s a doctor, dammit, not some weepy old lady. Jim beams at him and claps his hands in delight. “Great, that’s settled then! I know you’re gonna be an awesome godfather, just as I’m gonna be an awesome dad!”

Leonard snorts a laugh and clears his throat. Damn that kid. “Yeah, you’re gonna be a great dad, I know it. The best dad ever.”

Jim gets up and throws his arms around him, squeezing him tight for a moment and hides his face under Leonard’s chin. He holds the kid close for a moment, rubbing his back soothingly and ignores the sudden wetness he feels against his throat. Poor kid. “I’m proud of you, Jim, proud of what you’ve done and proud of what you’ll do in the future. And I’m proud to be your friend, and to be the godfather of your son. Thanks, kid.”

Jim mumbles a “thank you” into his chest, and – Leonard has to strain to hear it – a soft “love you, Bones”. He smiles and pats the kid’s back. “Love you too, Jim.”

Jim pulls back and wipes at his eyes. He’s blushing and won’t look at him. Leonard regards him for a moment, he knows how hard it is for the kid to talk about his feelings and admit to them, to accept that other people love him. He curses inwardly, not for the first time pitying the poor kid for the way his childhood went, and vows to make sure that Jim will always know that he’s family for Bones, even more so with the little ones on the way. But first, he has to cheer the kid up again.

“So, tell me… did you sneak away? I know both Spock and you are off-duty, and here you are, in sickbay with an old grumpy doctor, instead of in the loving arms of your hobgoblin husband?”

Jim fakes an affronted look. “What? Who said you were grumpy? Tell me and I’ll lock them in the brig. Old, maybe,” he grins cheekily, happy again now, and Leonard congratulates himself, “but grumpy? That’s just a lie. You’re mean and abrasive, but never grumpy!”

“Watch it, kid,” Leonard grumbles good-naturedly and scowls exaggeratedly, “I’m still young enough to kick your ass if you’re not careful.”

Jim laughs and flops back down into the chair. “You wish, Bones! As if you could handle me!”

Leonard returns to his search for the report and moves Jim’s feet of his desk while walking past him. “I won’t even try. I know Spock is a possessive bastard, I wouldn’t want him to think I was poaching in his territory. Where’s the hobgoblin anyway? Asleep?”

“Um.” Jim looks shifty, “he’s still in the shower as far as I know. At least he was there when I left.”

“James T. Kirk, you’ve been sneaking out on your pregnant man? He won’t like that…” Leonard ‘tsk’s and shakes his head with a grin.

“Whatever, I needed a break. Seriously, Spock’s insatiable! He’s horny all the time, and he’s not satisfied with a quickie or a blowjob, no, he needs more, he wants hours and hours of sex, and multiple orgasms if possible, and I just can’t keep up anymore, you know?”

Leonard smirks. “Don’t tell me James Tiberius Kirk, THE James Tiberius Kirk, tomcat of the galaxy, can’t get it up?”

“What? No!” Jim looks highly affronted at the implication. “My little Captain is working just fine, thank you very much! It’s just… I’m tired, okay? I got only like three hours of sleep every night of last week, because Spock’s always so needy, and if I tell him I’m not in the mood he gets annoyed and sulks…”

“Well, you married him, you put the babies into his crazy Vulcan quasi-uterus, you deal with his moods.” Leonard shrugs and turns back towards his desk. He considers writing Chapel up for insubordination, that report-stealing rascal. Ah, hell, she’d probably only laugh in his face.

“Yeah, I know… Hey, you maybe have some kind of vitamin shot for me or something? I bet he’ll want it again later, and I’m really tired…”

Bones raises an eyebrow. “You want some kind of sexual booster? I’m a doctor, not your personal aphrodisiac dealer!”

Jim pouts. “So you won’t give me something?”

“No. Eat more asparagus or something, I want no part in that.”

“You suck, you know that?” Jim leans his head back and swivels the chair.

“Why don’t you just talk to Spock? I’m sure you two can come up with something. Just – stop telling me about your sex life. Anyway, I don’t think Spock would like you talking about this to others.”

Jim shrugs. “Yeah, I guess… I’ll talk to him later or something. Thanks anyway!”

Leonard has just opened his mouth for a retort, when the door flies open. He and Jim flinch in surprise and turn around. Spock is standing in the entryway, arms crossed over the bump of his stomach. The Vulcan’s face would seem expressionless to anyone who doesn’t know Spock that well, but Jim of course and Leonard too have much experience with deciphering his subtle facial expressions. Spock’s really annoyed right now and Leonard smirks at Jim’s soft “Uh oh”. He relocates behind his desk with a nod at the Vulcan, who regards him imperiously, then inclines his head in greeting before he dismisses him and focuses on his husband.

“Jim. T’hy’la.”

“Hi Spock! We were just talking about you…”

“T’hy’la,” Spock interrupts him, “I was most surprised to discover you gone when I entered our living room after having been in the shower for only 7.8 minutes. Most surprised and… displeased.”

Leonard grins to himself and sits down to watch them. Spock is very entertaining when he’s in a mood like that, and seeing Jim cringe at his husband’s ire is hilarious.

“Er, sorry, Spock … I meant to be back before you came out of the bathroom, sorry, sweetheart.”

“Hm. I find myself wondering what would cause you to leave in such a hurry? I do hope you did not find my company disagreeable?”

Leonard chuckles and puts his arms behind his back. Jim throws him a ‘help me’-look, but Leonard is content to just watch and let Jim deal with that himself. The kid glares at him briefly, then turns back towards Spock, who’s almost scowling now.

“No, I was just wanting to talk to Bones… er, about the godfather thing? You know? Tell him the names and stuff?”

Well done Jim, thinks Leonard. Spock’s face is softening and he regards his husband with fondness in his eyes. Then he steps closer and Leonard rolls his eyes and turns away when the kid and the hobgoblin kiss. He looks towards them again when he hears Spock stepping back, and finds the Vulcan looking at him from dark eyes, an unfamiliar non-expression on his face.

“What?”

“I am pleased you agreed to become my son’s godfather. You are Jim’s family, and I call you _k'war'ma'khon_ , and I am content to name you _en’ahr’at_ , Leonard. I am sure you will do your utmost to care for our children if Jim and I should be absent, and I wish to express my gratitude for your friendship.”

Leonard blinks. Damn the hobgoblin, always playing the high-and-mighty robot, and then he says something like this! A Vulcan talking about his feelings! And Leonard has learned enough Vulcan by now to know what those words mean, and Spock’s little speech… he clears his throat and looks at Spock, who’s regarding him silently, fingers tangled with Jim’s, who beams at them both. Then, when Spock realizes Leonard is speechless, blinking and blushing, he gives him a nod and turns towards his lover.

“Now Jim, I would be most gratified if you were to return to our quarters with me. I wish for intercourse, and you, as my T’hy’la, shall soothe this desire. Come, Jim.”

“What? But we did it like 20 minutes ago, you want it again already?”

“Affirmative. And do not worry, my T’hy’la, although I may not have ‘vitamins’, as you called them, in my quarters, I shall prepare a meal of asparagus and oysters for you if you are in need of help to achieve an erection. After all, I only wish for your happiness, as I am sure you wish for mine. Come now, T’hy’la, we are leaving at once. The good Doctor may entertain himself now, I have no need for his presence.”

Spock more or less yanks Jim from the chair and drags him from the room, Jim splutters and stumbles after him, and Leonard throws his head back and laughs until he’s crying. Robot hobgoblin and all, but sometimes Spock’s weird Vulcan voodoo is hilariously entertaining. For example when Jim forgets that Spock can easily figure out that Jim left some part of their conversation out when he told the hobgoblin he and Leonard were talking about their children’s names. Busted, Leonard thinks and snickers, wiping away tears of laughter. Serves Jim right, he made this bed, and he’s gonna lie in it. Lie back and take it, all night long… Leonard snickers again, then restarts his quest for the missing PADD.

He doesn’t find it, but he really doesn’t mind right now. Solin Leonard, he thinks, and smiles. A good name.

 

 

THE END (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan phrases:
> 
> k'war'ma'khon – as close as family
> 
> en’ahr’at – godparent


End file.
